L'abus d'alcool nuit gravement à Harry Potter
by Haganemaru
Summary: Harry n'aurait jamais du boire ce jour là... quoi que, ça a du bon la boisson parfois !


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta** : Tamaki

**Genre** : UR/PWP/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Disclaimer** : J.K.R est blonde et elle possède ces personnages.

Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Allez, dites-le que je vous ai manqué… non ? Même pas un peu ?... biienn, pas grave XD.

Donc, voici le HPDMHP day, le mois du seme avec le jour du uke… sauf que là, on a un problème, pas de 31 juin, ce qui fait qu'après calcul, je le poste aujourd'hui qui est à mi-chemin entre l'anniv de Draco et celui de Harry.

J'ai également proposé un petit jeu sur Facebook (retardataires et non-inscrits, tant pis pour vous), où on pouvait me proposer un mot qui définirait le chapitre en question. Et Serah Kitsune Aoi Sora m'a donc proposé « **Subtilité** » pour eux…

Sinon… je préviens… C'est ce que j'appelle une « débilité sexy » (pour ceux qui me connaissent, arrêtez de rire, vous ne savez pas encore le cas), ceux qui ignorent… courage ! Vous pouvez le lire sans problème… Cherchez pas le scénario… y'en a pas, il n'y a aucun but autre que de faire sauter Harry sur Draco et inversement… vous êtes prévenus, c'est du sexe pour du sexe.

**Note spéciale** : On va parler à un moment donné de taille de pénis… j'espère ne pas choquer les foules avec ce dialogue. Si vous n'aimez pas ou ne supportez pas les « gros engins »… ne lisez pas.

Voici ce que ça m'a amusé à faire :

* * *

**Subtilité**

* * *

Rien ne s'était jamais passé correctement dans la vie de Harry Potter depuis qu'il était né… Jamais ce pauvre garçon n'avait pu se dire « Le destin a arrêté de merder avec ma vie », ni « Ouf, je vais pouvoir souffler… » car le « Ah non, merde, fait chier » suivait presque automatiquement dans sa bouche.

Cela commença dès ses quinze mois, lorsque Dumbledore décida – sans tenir compte du testament de ses parents à leur mort –, de le refourguer chez sa tante magicaphobique, son oncle obèse et son cousin… bref... ne parlons pas du cousin maintenant. Cela aurait pu se dérouler convenablement… sans la manifestation magique de la colère, la peur, la faim ou autres chez l'enfant. Toute personne – normale – magique aurait compris que lorsqu'on hurle comme un goret qu'on égorge à côté d'un bébé endormi… ce n'est jamais conseillé pour les réveils en douceur et de bonne humeur. Qui dit réveil en fanfare, dit bébé mal luné qui amène un sursaut et des pleurs de peur… ce qui stimule forcément l'adrénaline et titille le noyau magique qui envoie donc ce qui pourrait chasser cette peur.

Le jeune sorcier pensait, encore maintenant, que son oncle ne lui avait jamais pardonné de s'être retrouvé recouvert des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et de plumes qui amusèrent beaucoup Harry et Dudley dans les bras de sa mère, déclenchant les rires des deux enfants… jusqu'à ce que Vernon décide que l'amusement était terminé et engage la phase carcérale du pauvre prisonnier … hum, de Harry.

De la nurserie de Dudley, le jeune Potter atterrit avec pertes et fracas sous l'escalier où les araignées furent heureuses de voir un nouvel habitant… l'enfant beaucoup moins la première année mais il s'y habitua… Et cela continua, encore et encore… à cinq ans avec la « chasse au Harry » de son cousin-baleine et ses amis, les coups de ceinturon de son oncle en cas de magie accidentelle, qui se manifestait davantage après les coups avec la colère, la douleur et la peur, mais bon… il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire comprendre cela à cet homme… A onze ans, avec la « sortie » au zoo et la fuite d'un boa brésilien, heureux d'être libre, et l'enfermement de Harry, moins heureux d'être enfermé mais malheureusement habitué.

Puis… l'espoir. La découverte qu'il était particulier, un sorcier. Un jeune sorcier qui partirait de la maison dès la rentrée scolaire pour intégrer la même école de magie que ses parents. Apprendre qu'il avait été désiré, aimé, protégé… Le bonheur, la liberté… mais… très furtif espoir qui se mua en une sorte de découragement blasé, il faut le dire. Comment un petit garçon de onze ans pouvait sauver une école alors que le « plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, ordre de Merlin première classe, etc. », ne voyait rien ? Et en remerciement à cela – passant outre les contusions, la peur connue des plantes grimpantes et des confiseries qui assiégeaient sa table de chevet – on lui permit gracieusement… de retourner dans sa prison.

« C'est pour ton bien Harry ! » lui assurait-on sans arrêt… bien ou pas, lui ne voyait que les coups, les brimades et les cris de sa « famille ». Cet été assez calme ou presque fut pourtant, le commencement d'une série d'emmerdes dans la vie de l'enfant.

Quand on apprend qu'un fou mégalomane et menteur en veut à sa peau, on en reste souvent terrifié… mais quand on ne peut pas se permettre d'être terrifié parce que tous les autres comptent sur vous pour le tuer – lui avait-on demandé son avis ? et bin non ! – on n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire avec, remonter ses manches et foncer. Être « Celui-qui-a-survécu » est un boulot à plein temps… il faut être bon en cours, courageux, débrouillard, fidèle en amitié – et ce, même si les amis sont des connards, on n'a même pas le droit de le penser –, savoir pardonner mais surtout… être hétéro.

Oui, car un héros gay, ça ne fait pas joli dans le paysage, surtout quand son « meilleur ami autoproclamé » lui répétait en long en large et en travers que les hommes aimant les hommes sont dégoûtants, répugnants, des monstres... Harry avait donc compris une chose à ses quatorze ans, quand ses lèvres avaient malencontreusement rencontré celles de Nick Castle, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans en vacances chez son cousin pendant l'été… c'est qu'il ne devait pas reproduire cette situation, encore moins à Poudlard… il lui fallait oublier la fermeté des lèvres du moldu aux cheveux blond clair et au sourire narquois, sa langue chaude et taquine, ses mains fermes et un peu calleuses et sa voix grave et haletante… Ce n'était pas simple, mais le jeune Potter réussit à repartir du buisson où il s'était « caché » dans un état d'excitation assez manifeste après s'être calmé en songeant à Dumbledore et Snape dans une pose très… eww…

Et il avait grandi avec la conviction – soufflée par les Weasley – que sa vie ne pouvait être vécue sans l'amour fervent et débordant d'une demoiselle. Il y eut Cho, mais la tiédeur de ses lèvres humides sur les siennes lui donnait, encore maintenant, la nausée. Il y eut Ginny, Ginny et ses cheveux rouges, son sourire coquin et… sa putain d'expérience acquise au fil des ans malgré son « je t'ai toujours aimé ». Quand on aime un garçon depuis toujours, on ne va pas rouler sa bosse dans le caleçon d'autres mecs, merci d'en tenir compte.

Parfois, Harry ne pouvait que remercier Dumbledore de la « tâche » qu'il lui avait laissée à sa mort. Les horcruxes, il fallait le dire, même s'il en avait bavé pour les trouver, les détruire, tuer le méchant et autres aventures plus ou moins « amusantes », avaient permis une bonne chose pour lui… sa rupture avec la sangsue… hum… Ginny Weasley.

Certes, ensuite, la famille Weasley – enfin, surtout la mère, la fille et Ron – s'attendait à une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme après son « passage en mode Sauveur », mais… il avait décrété vouloir prendre son temps, bien réfléchir à son avenir, passer ses ASPICS et autres sans pour autant avoir un « poids » accroché à sa cheville, ce passage n'avait pas été prononcé à voix haute par contre. Malgré sa demande de patience, Ginny essaya de forcer le destin en lui faisant ingurgiter une potion aphrodisiaque… ainsi – dans les méandres loufoques de son crâne de piaf – elle tomberait peut-être enceinte ou ils se feraient prendre et alors, la chevalerie de Harry ferait qu'ils se marieraient, auraient trois enfants – pas un de plus et ils les appelleraient James, Lily et Fabian Gidéon –, elle travaillerait ensuite avec les Harpies en professionnelle tandis que le jeune homme serait le chef des Aurors… tout était clair dans son programme après qu'elle l'ait vu avaler ladite potion.

Cependant, cela ne se passa pas exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle s'était endormie dans sa chambre, nue, en attendant son cher et tendre assoiffé de luxure mais fut réveillée par un beuglement outré de sa mère, les rires bruyants des jumeaux, des hurlements de colère de Ron et des « oh putain » à répétition de Harry… Ledit Harry ayant été découvert dans le lit de Charlie, dans un état plus que déshabillé, les deux ayant des douleurs aux reins, plus bas également et les fesses rouges. Ainsi, la visite du Gryffondor au Terrier se clôtura sous les cris et un départ précipité du jeune homme sans que la jeune Weasley ne puisse connaître ce qui, aujourd'hui encore, faisait sourire son frère et briller ses yeux.

Cet été-là, Harry décida donc de tirer un trait sur les convenances et de profiter de sa jeunesse, le temps des vacances, avant la reprise des cours pour la « dernière année », l'année précédente ayant été annulée par le ministère. Il rencontra donc Anthony – dit Tony –, un brun de dix-neuf ans au regard de braise et au corps brûlant qui lui confirma son éventuelle bisexualité en le complimentant sur son physique plutôt… impressionnant. Il fit aussi connaissance avec Ryan, un blond d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux bleu-vert, téméraire et légèrement masochiste qui refusa de le laisser quand il quitta l'appartement du jeune homme – après une seule nuit entre eux –, s'accrochant à sa taille avec des hurlements et des « je la veux encore »…

Toutes les vacances, le jeune sorcier confirma son homosexualité auprès des moldus, même si, parfois, c'était assez difficile à faire passer… dans tous les sens du terme. Tout ça pour un léger… bon, d'accord, un assez gros problème proportionnel. En juillet, Hermione avait décidé de pallier aux manques que Harry avait subis pendant de longues années et que Pomfresh avait négligés. Potion après potion, elle le renforça, le fit grandir jusqu'à prendre la taille « normale » qu'il aurait dû atteindre sans la malnutrition de sa famille… seulement, il ne grandit pas qu'en taille. Cela inquiéta fortement le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne le conduise chez un guérisseur indépendant de Sainte Mangouste qui la félicita pour la bonne réussite de ses potions en le reluquant sans cesse et lui proposa de corriger sa vue magiquement, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour… son physique plus qu'impressionnant, action que le Gryffondor refusa. C'était un lien avec son père, même si c'était peu commode, il y tenait à ses lorgnons.

Le second changement qu'Hermione effectua, après que Harry ait fui le Terrier, fut de faire profiter le brun d'une toute petite partie de la fortune des Potter pour le rhabiller. Elle l'invita dans le Londres moldu, le traînant le long des magasins pour qu'il ait une garde-robe décente. Et en parlant de « décente », on pouvait compter sur les jeans moulants, les baskets à la mode, les mocassins, les chemises de toutes les couleurs et près du corps, les pulls à col en V, les tee-shirts avantageant sa nouvelle silhouette plus large, les caleçons et autres fioritures… Harry en ressortit de là avec une phobie des magasins, le portefeuille quasiment vide et une Hermione toute heureuse d'afficher la beauté de son ami.

Le troisième changement fut le plus terrifiant de l'avis de Harry. Après avoir rompu avec Ron à cause de la connerie de celui-ci – oser déclarer qu'elle le collait trop, qu'il voulait vivre sans un poids ? Pour qui il se prenait ? –, Harry et elle vinrent sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires et… Madame Guipure était souriante à leur départ de la boutique alors que le brun fermait les yeux en entendant son amie réduire ses sacs contenant robes de qualité, chemises scolaires en soie d'acromantula, bottes en peau de dragon, et autres pantalons au tissu inconnu du jeune homme. S'en suivit la plus longue heure de la vie du brun… quand il passa entre les mains de Maître Capillus, coiffeur visagiste des stars qui avait ouvert une succursale sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry était gay, il l'avouait… mais quand même ! Qu'un homme tourne autour de lui en couinant des « oh mon dieu » surexcité en lui caressant la crinière, il y avait quand même une limite ! Le jeune homme se laissa molester capillairement jusqu'à garder une coupe que ses cheveux trouvèrent à leur goût et donc, conservèrent plus d'une journée, le laissant avec une coiffure toujours aussi mêchée et ébouriffée mais dans un style plus « saut du lit » que le « nid d'oiseau » habituel.

Et vint la rentrée avec son lot de surprises dont : la mise en couple de Ron et Lavande, le clash entre Ron et Harry, entre Harry et Ginny – celle-ci ne désespérant pas de le voir dans son lit avec une bague au doigt –, entre Hermione et Ginny qui se termina en « combat de chattes » comme l'avait crié Seamus dans la Grande Salle à cause d'un ras-le-bol d'Hermione suite aux manigances de la jeune femme envers son ami. Il y eut ensuite la mise en couple presque improbable de la brune avec Blaise Zabini, riche sang-pur, meilleur ami de Draco Malfoy, fidèle de la bibliothèque et redoutable adepte de l'ironie qui déclencha la colère outrée de Ron puis la phase « Jetons-des-sorts-à-Ron-jusqu'à-en-avoir-marre » de Harry et Hermione qui perdura un très très long moment avant que le brun ne soit pris par… autre chose.

Les yeux de myope du Gryffondor s'ouvrirent brutalement derrière ses lunettes ovales – nouvelle monture imposée par Hermione « Si tu ne veux pas retirer tes lunettes, change au moins de monture ! » – et découvrirent… celui qui serait ensuite le fantasme numéro un de ses rêves érotiques pendant des lustres et qui amuseraient certains de ses camarades de dortoir…

Draco Malfoy.

Un mètre quatre-vingt de beauté pâle et aristocratique, des jambes longues et finement musclées, un torse qui s'affinait à la taille en un V très séduisant, les hanches étroites et un cul… par Merlin, Harry rêvait de s'y enfourner de toute sa taille au moins une fois… un cul ferme et rond, tenant sûrement facilement dans ses mains. Des cheveux blond pâle dont les mèches voilaient son regard gris clair de façon taquine, un nez légèrement pointu, un sourire sexy et hautain… et une langue de vipère, un caractère de cochon et une petite tendance à être égocentrique… ok, une grosse tendance à l'égocentrisme.

Bah oui, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans ce beau paquet visuel, il fallait des vices cachés.

Tout comme Harry qui s'était fait détailler à haute voix par Hermione une journée d'hiver sous les yeux amusés de Neville et Seamus. Il pouvait être séduisant avec ses yeux émeraude charmeurs, son sourire chaud, sa peau hâlée, son mètre soixante-dix-huit de muscles façonnés par les combats, ses longues jambes et son petit cul. Il n'en restait pas moins un chieur de première avec un caractère emporté, un « problème de taille » et était, surtout, totalement inapte à la _subtilité_.

Subtilité, un bien grand mot pour une action toute bête, agir avec finesse…

Hermione lui avait bien conseillé d'agir avec subtilité pour charmer Malfoy, mais après un mois d'essai à recevoir des regards incrédules de la part du blond quand Harry lui demandait s'il voulait qu'il lui frotte le dos sous la douche ou plus bas au retour des entraînements de Quidditch, de propositions d'aide en cours du soir ou autres… en essuyant des refus non-stop, il se demandait parfois si agir subtilement était la chose à faire avec le blond. Blaise et Hermione en étaient même venus à parier entre eux du temps que le brun prendrait pour entrer dans le pantalon de Draco… ou pour se rendre compte que le blond le voulait également.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, puis presque en fin d'année scolaire, il y eut la cérémonie de la mort de Voldemort. La tour des Gryffondor fêta dignement cet évènement en buvant jusqu'à plus soif, vomissant également tout aussi vite, draguant, flirtant, embrassant ou fuyant les mains molestrices d'une rousse pour un certain brun avant qu'Hermione ne les envoient se coucher avec pertes et fracas… ce que Harry traduisit par un « Prends une ou plusieurs bouteilles de Pur-Feu et va boire ailleurs si j'y suis ».

Il partit donc, le pas chancelant, remerciant à chaque fois ses amis les escaliers qui le conduisirent en sûreté au rez-de-chaussée et il se retrouva dans la cour.

Près d'un arbre, sous la lune pâle et luisante, Harry Potter porta enfin un toast à tous les disparus de la guerre : à Papa, Maman, Sirius, Remus, Tonks et les autres – à un de ces quatre, promis –; à Tonton Voldy – Repose Au Purgatoire, bâtard – à Dumblydore – les bonbons au citrons sont dégueux, sérieux ! Comment il avait pu avaler ça ? –; à BatSnape – un super héros comme un autre qui se baladait toujours avec le contrepoison du serpent de son maître, c'était logique –; au Lac Noir car il était noir à Poudlard car c'était sa maison au Baron sanglant qui passait par là avant de secouer la tête de façon amusée et partir à la nuit qui était tiède à la lune qui était blanche aux étoiles qui étaient loin, à l'herbe qui était humide, etc.

Comme vous l'aurez compris, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour porter un toast et Harry continua encore et encore… et encore à vider ses bouteilles jusqu'au bout de la nuit… enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait faire...

* * *

Blaise Zabini soupira encore une fois dans le couloir venant des cachots, se demandant pourquoi McGonagall l'avait puni ainsi en le nommant responsable des élèves de huitième année. C'était à lui d'assumer les conneries de ses camarades soi-disant adultes – franchement, il pensait souvent que la « huitième année » avait subi une régression mentale s'il pouvait en juger par les conneries de ses pairs – et elle lui avait même jeté un sort qui le préviendrait dans sa salle commune lorsqu'un des « enfants qu'il gardait » était hors de sa maison. Un moyen comme un autre de sûrement lui faire payer son devoir de métamorphose non rendu de l'année précédente.

Le jeune homme s'étira, se frottant la nuque d'une main couleur chocolat en regardant de ses yeux noirs la cour se profiler peu à peu au bout du couloir, s'y dirigeant presque aussitôt, tiré par la magie qui le guidait. Dire qu'il avait été confortablement installé devant le feu à manigancer avec Pansy, Théo et Draco pour savoir comment caser le blond avec Saint Potter. Il n'y avait pas que le Gryffondor de myope, les œillères de l'héritier Malfoy étaient fermement closes sur son regard gris.

Lui qui avait retourné sa veste avec ses parents pendant la bataille de Poudlard – avec beaucoup d'autres Serpentard, étonnement – attendait désespérément que le brun soit aussi franc que possible, qu'il lui dise clairement ce qu'il désirait de lui. Blaise ne comprenait pas son ami. Potter usait d'une subtilité digne d'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de boules de cristal et lui ne voyait rien. La dernière fois que Blaise avait été choqué par Draco – et Potter – c'était lorsque le brun avait clairement laissé échapper un « Malfoy, j'ai envie de te fourrer le cul »(1) avec le regard collé au fessier du blond. Les mâchoires de Pansy, Théo et Blaise s'étaient affaissées sous la stupeur et l'horreur alors qu'Hermione se frappait le front d'une main en fermant les yeux, désespérée. Et quand Draco avait osé répondre un « Avec quoi ? » interrogatif, le regard assez innocent sur ce coup, Blaise avait soupiré avant de tirer son meilleur ami plus loin, loin… très loin d'un Potter rougissant et cognant son front contre le mur.

Des fois, l'innocence de Draco pouvait être stupéfiante… ou désespérante, au choix.

Pourtant, le blond était loin d'être vierge. On ne pouvait rester vierge avec son physique, mais étant un actif tant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé « verge à son cul »(2), il ne comprenait pas les remarques et insinuations qui fusaient en direction de son royal fessier.

Un son le tira de ses pensées, ou plutôt un murmure d'ivrogne et son regard noir se posa sur une silhouette enlaçant un arbre dans la cour. Fronçant les sourcils en soupirant vis-à-vis du débile complètement bourré qui le délogeait de sa place devant le feu de cheminée, Blaise s'approcha de la personne et perçut clairement un « Voldymort, Voldymort, huuumm… Voldy Voldy Voldy… t'es mort ! » qui donna à sa mâchoire le sens de la gravité, celle-ci s'affaissant avant que sa bouche n'affiche un sourire à la fois hilare et railleur.

Il avait trouvé le nom de l'ivrogne.

D'un pas léger, il se rapprocha de Harry Potter, se retrouvant dans son dos et avec une toux soigneusement contrôlée, il attira son attention et le brun bascula la tête en arrière pour mieux le voir et lui sourire d'une façon demeurée. Un hoquet sonore résonna et Blaise détourna les yeux de ceux louchant de Potter qui se retint à la façon mollusque à son arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre pour tomber sur le cadavre non pas d'une mais de trois bouteilles du Clan MacGregor, un gros fournisseur de Whisky Pur-feu. Le jeune préfet s'accroupit près de Harry, fronçant le nez un instant sous la lourde odeur d'alcool qui l'assaillit et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, l'amenant à le regarder une nouvelle fois avec un grand sourire.

« 'lut Blaise ! gloussa Harry en posant sa joue contre l'écorce de l'arbre.

— Salut Harry… qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?

— Bois… mais chut, hein ?

— Je me tairai, promis ! murmura Blaise en retenant un éclat de rire. Pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

— La belette voulait fourrer sa langue dans ba mouche… non… ma mouche... bref… savais pas où… l'avait fait traîner avant… »

Blaise le regarda un instant, grinçant des dents pour éviter de rire en décryptant enfin ce que disait le brun. Il semblerait que Ginny Weasley n'ait toujours pas abandonné son projet. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard tendit la main vers son – désormais – ami en le regardant sérieusement.

« Allez, Harry. Je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir.

— Noooon… pleurnicha le brun en se collant à l'arbre. Je l'aime moi, Igor, y m'r'jette pas lui, y m'aime.

— Igor ?

— Ouais, c'est mon copain ! » expliqua le Gryffondor en tapotant l'arbre avec un grand sourire et un regard adorateur. « L'a 'couté tout et a tinqué avec moi plein plein d'fois.

— Je n'en doute pas… donc Igor est l'arbre ! »grogna Blaise en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire encore une fois. « Tu n'as personne d'autre à qui tu pourrais raconter ça ? Un ami… un vrai, un humain, je veux dire ?

— T'es là ! T'veux trinquer avec moi ?

— Non, quelqu'un d'autre, Potter… pas moi.

— Veux pas r'trer… fait trop chaud en haut… et pis, l'b'lette va encore essayer de t'cher "L'monstre". »

Blaise eut un temps de confusion en se demandant de quoi parler Potter avec cette petite moue chagrine avant de soupirer et se relever. Il attrapa un bras du brun, le déroulant de son arbre avant de le soulever pour le passer autour de ses propres épaules, décollant du sol le poids maintenant lourd du Gryffondor qui poursuivait son discours sans prendre garde à ce que faisait son compagnon.

« Suis sûr que c'est d'sa faute, si Draco veut pas d'moi.

— La faute de qui ? haleta Blaise en se dirigeant vers les escaliers, tirant plus que portant Harry.

— Du monstre… c'est d'la faut' d'Mione, t'sais, si y'est d'venu com'ça, balbutia le brun avec un mouvement de bras qui fit perdre l'équilibre au Serpentard et les colla au mur du couloir près de la Grande Salle.

— De quoi tu parles Potter… allez, fais un effort au moins ! gémit Blaise en le redressant une nouvelle fois.

— Bah… d'ma queue ! »

L'affirmation résonna dans le silence alors que Blaise se stoppait en le regardant, Harry le fixait en louchant un peu derrière ses lunettes de guingois, plusieurs mèches de cheveux lui retombant sur un œil. En le voyant tituber pour atteindre un mur pour se soutenir, Zabini revint à lui et le tracta en avant, mais en marchant plus lentement pour en apprendre plus.

« De… de quoi tu parles ?

— Bin, t'sais… c't'été, Mione m'a fait grandir avec s'potions… mais m'queue aussi a grandi.

— Q… quoi ? souffla Blaise en baissant les yeux malgré lui sur le devant du pantalon noir du brun.

— Ouais… on l'm'suré et tout'tout'… elle fait peur aux gens p'rfois… J'suis sûr… qu'c'est d'sa faute que Draco veut pas d'moi… marmonna Harry, défaitiste.

— Mais… non ! chuchota Blaise en secouant la tête pour éviter les images évoquées par Potter.

— M'si ! J'te l'dis ! J'ai dû ut'liser qu'mes doigts p'rfois… y voulaient pas… qu'le mon'tre les approche ! »

Le jeune préfet prit alors une décision assez risquée. Il allait profiter de l'aubaine qui se présentait à lui. Il se retourna rapidement, traînant Harry avec lui malgré un haut-le-cœur sonore et le tira vers les cachots et la salle commune des Serpentard. Quitte à ce que Potter dise tout ce qu'il pense, autant le faire face à Draco, ainsi, le blond réaliserait enfin ce qu'il désirait. Ce fut dans un silence assez confortable malgré les chansonnettes idiotes et paillardes du Gryffondor qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant à la maison Serpentard. Et, à l'instant où ils passaient doucement devant le bureau de Snape, Blaise gémit presque de désespoir en voyant le célèbre professeur ouvrir la porte avec la baguette allumée, semblant les avoir entendu venir.

« Messieurs Zabini et… Potter.

— Professeur ! salua calmement Blaise en remontant le corps de Potter sur son épaule, le tirant par l'autre bras.

— M'sieur ! marmonna Harry en louchant sur la lumière aveuglante.

— Qu'est-ce que… c'est que ça ? demanda Severus en pointant le Gryffondor de sa baguette.

— 'Ry P'tter, M'sieur ! Huitième 'née, act'lement bourré, M'sieur ! précisa Harry avec une honnêteté qui amusa Zabini, ce dernier dissimulant un sourire face au lever de sourcil de son directeur de maison.

— C'est ce que je vois, Potter. Et que faites-vous hors de votre tanière et en l'absence de votre meute ?

— 'Mione a dit d'partir et qu'elle m'voie plus… elle m'voit plus là ! gloussa le brun en s'accrochant à la robe de sorcier de Zabini. Caché le 'Ry ! »

Blaise se mordit l'index pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'étincelle d'amusement se propager sur le visage de Snape qui continuait à fixer Harry avec intérêt. Le Serpentard toussota, amenant le regard trouble de son camarade sur lui et celui-ci lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui pousser du doigt la joue en chantonnant un « Blaise, y'es amoureux d'Mioneuh ! » assez sonore qui couvrit malgré tout le ricanement de Severus sous la gêne montante du jeune homme.

« Vous vous dirigiez vers…

— La salle commune des Serpentard, Professeur ! » avoua Blaise en essayant d'ignorer les propos du Gryffondor accroché à son épaule. « J'avais pensé… comme Potter n'a plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche…

— Très bien… par contre, pensez à prendre ceci ! » informa Severus en invoquant une fiole d'un liquide rouge clair, une potion anti-gueule de bois, reconnut Blaise qui la saisit avec un remerciement. « A lui faire prendre avant de dormir, sinon… il risque de sentir passer son réveil vu son état. Messieurs ! » salua Snape en se détournant pour repartir dans son bureau en faisant voleter sa robe de sorcier noire.

Il ne put faire un pas qu'un « J'sais, c'est… Batman ! » admiratif le fit pivoter rapidement vers le duo encore immobile. Zabini avait le regard écarquillé, la main devant la bouche et les larmes aux yeux en se retenant de rire, ayant reconnu le super héros d'une bande dessinée moldue que Théo adorait tout en le cachant soigneusement à Pansy, et Potter fixait Snape avec émerveillement et un grand sourire de demeuré. Qu'est-ce que Severus aurait donné pour que James Potter voie son fils dans cet état à cet instant précis.

« Vous disiez, Potter ?

— Batman… un s'per'éros sans peur ! Avez battu l'venin d'Nagini, filouté Tonton Voldy… z'êtes… Batman ! » confirma Harry qui avança d'un pas vers Snape qui restait avec la bouche légèrement ouverte. « M'feriez un autograf' su'l'bras ?

— Zabini… arrangez-vous pour bien tout voir et tout entendre de ce qu'il se dira ce soir… je veux des preuves via votre mémoire pour une pensine demain dans la journée ! grinça Severus en se détournant.

— Mais m'sieur… mon autograf' ! se plaignit le brun avec une moue triste.

— Partez… maintenant ! »

Même si Blaise reconnut la voix étouffée par un rire retenu de son directeur de maison, il n'en tira pas moins le bras de Potter vers la maison Serpentard en priant tout ce qu'il connaissait pour qu'il n'oublie jamais cette scène afin de la rejouer encore et encore lorsque Harry serait sobre.

C'est dans un léger brouhaha de plaintes venant du brun qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison des Serpentard, attirant les regards des plus âgés sur le duo insolite à l'entrée de la salle commune. Plusieurs sourcils se haussèrent, surtout quand Blaise tira le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » qui les saluait à grand renfort de mouvements de bras enthousiastes jusqu'au canapé où il le lâcha pour enfin s'essuyer les yeux encore humides de rire d'un revers de main.

Le jeune homme sourit largement en voyant Harry – devenu muet –, le regard écarquillé face au tableau de Salazar Serpentard qui le toisait avec un air interrogatif sur le visage avant de s'adresser au jeune homme en Fourchelang. Harry lui répondit laborieusement dans la même langue et après quelques instants de stupéfaction, ils purent voir un grand sourire amusé chez celui qui, jusqu'alors, était d'un stoïcisme total. Le sourire de Salazar fut rejoint par celui du brun qui s'en détourna ensuite pour tomber nez à nez avec Draco, assis à ses côtés.

« 'lut Draco ! » lança le Gryffondor avec bonne humeur.

Le blond cligna des yeux, retroussant légèrement son nez de façon mignonne en sentant les effluves d'alcool se disperser autour du brun et regarda d'un air interrogatif Blaise qui confirma en hochant la tête et un sourire narquois. Potter était bel et bien ivre. Tous prirent presque aussitôt place près du brun, l'observant avec fascination fixer tout ce qu'il pouvait en chantonnant une nouvelle fois un « Voldymort… » qui fit glousser les jeunes adultes malgré eux.

« On a croisé Snape ! informa Blaise devant le regard insistant de Draco. Il nous a donné… l'autorisation de… d'avoir de bons souvenirs de cette soirée, pas vrai, Harry ?

— Ouais… BatSnape est cool ! murmura lentement celui-ci.

— BatSn… commença le blond en écarquillant les yeux. BatSnape ?

— Bah ui, comme Batman… mais avec Snape à la place. Y'est t'jours en noir, Snape… j'le vois pas en collant par cont'.

— Collant ? demanda Pansy en se cachant la bouche pour dissimuler un sourire amusé.

— Ui. Batman, y'a un collant sous son slip. Z'imaginez Snape com'ça ? Brrr ! fit Harry en frissonnant tout en écarquillant les yeux.

— Tu es totalement ivre, Potter ! confirma Théo en souriant, en dévisageant le brun.

— Ouais.

— Et tu dis tout ce que tu penses… continua le jeune Serpentard.

— Ouais. Blais', y'a dit à BatSnape "y'a pas d'flitre ent' mon bouch' et ma cerveau", répéta le brun laborieusement.

— Ça doit être ça ! » grogna Théo en ricanant légèrement.

Ceux présents autour du Gryffondor écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant l'opportunité acquise avec la permission de leur directeur de Maison. Blaise savait qu'il se ferait harceler par Hermione s'il autorisait ses camarades à divulguer ce que le Potter ivre dirait et il lança donc un sort de secret autour du canapé et la cheminée, envoya les plus jeunes se coucher afin qu'il ne reste plus que Draco, Pansy assise sur Théo, Harry et lui.

« Z'avez une belle salle commune, savez ? déclara Harry en s'avachissant sur le canapé en cuir.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Draco, amenant un sourire rayonnant sur le visage du brun.

— Ouais ! Les fauteuils sont cool ! reprit-t-il en accentuant le « ou » du mot un moment. Pis Sal' est cool aussi ! »

Le brun agita la main vers l'homme du tableau aux cheveux noirs et au regard vert qui ricana un instant en le fixant avant de prendre un livre pour lire en secouant la tête, se déconnectant de leur réalité pour plus de tranquillité. Harry reposa son regard sur Draco qui le fixait et lui fit un grand sourire charmeur, affichant pourtant, aux yeux des autres, un air un peu idiot qui les amusait vraiment. Le brun se colla contre le dossier du fauteuil, renversant la tête en arrière pour fixer le lustre qui lui donna la nausée à bouger sans arrêt.

Cela ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que c'était sa vision non stable qui faisait bouger le lustre.

Il se redressa en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de déboutonner sa chemise vert sombre jusqu'à mi-chemin en marmonnant un « trop chaud », affichant aux yeux de tous son torse musclé et hâlé. Draco se racla la gorge devenue sèche en fixant la peau de Potter à portée de main et déglutit doucement en détournant le regard.

« Et si on faisait un jeu ? proposa Théo avec un petit sourire amusé.

— Oh ouais, un jeu ! s'écria Harry en se redressant légèrement. Joue à quoi ?

— Un jeu tout simple, on doit poser des questions à une personne tirée au sort par la baguette de Salazar et elle est obligée de dire ce qu'elle pense au même moment.

— Cool ! » souffla Harry en fixant Salazar d'un air admiratif.

Celui-ci soupira profondément avant de pointer les cinq jeunes adultes de sa baguette et de faire briller le bout dont la lumière entoura le désigné. Le portrait tourna la tête et fixa Harry, auréolé d'un faisceau bleuté et sourit un peu, ses yeux vert clair luisant d'amusement en voyant le brun faire la moue. L'homme se détourna de nouveau vers son livre, écoutant tout de même d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce alors que les autres jeunes sorciers formaient un arc de cercle autour du Gryffondor ivre assis sur le canapé.

« C'est d'l'a triche ! marmonna Harry.

— Bien, Potter… Il te faudra répondre la vérité, d'accord.

— 'kay !

— Tu le promets ? insista Blaise.

— Oui.

— Pourquoi tu n'es plus ami avec les Belettes ? demanda directement Draco sous le rictus discret des autres, manifestement, le blond était intrigué par ce fait.

— J'suis 'core ami avec Belote et Rebelote, Bill et 'Lie, mais les autres… pouah ! Sont pas cool… répondit lentement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Belote et Rebelote ? releva Théo.

— Les grumeaux mélafiques…

— Ah d'accord ! Fred et George donc… Qui est 'Lie ? poursuivit Blaise.

— Charlie… y'étudie les dragons en Roumanie.

— Et la raison de cette colère ?

— Z'ont pas aimé m'trouver dans l'lit d'Charlie c't'été… j'y peux quoi, moi, si l'demoiselle Belette m'avait filé une potion ?

— Une potion ? s'enquit Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ouais… une aphrodisiaque… mais elle a pô marché… me suis fait 'Lie. »

Le rictus aux lèvres, les yeux un peu vitreux, Harry regarda le feu en dessinant du bout de l'ongle une courbe sur le fauteuil étonnement dur et chaud qui était sous lui. Manifestement, il n'avait pas remarqué que ledit « fauteuil » dur et chaud avait des muscles qui se crispaient peu à peu sous sa caresse maladroite et que le « fauteuil » rougissait légèrement en tirant un peu sur sa cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard.

« T'es homo donc, si on comprend bien… en conclut Théo en regardant Draco fixement en levant les sourcils.

— Ouais.

— Qu'as-tu pensé de nous quand tu nous as connus ? demanda Pansy ensuite.

— T'étais petite… t'es toujours p'tite, mais plus sympa qu'avant, tu boudais tout l'temps en hurlant après Draco, c'tait agaçant ! » répondit honnêtement Harry à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Théo qui leva un sourcil. « J'te connais pas vraiment en fait, t'étais presque jamais 'vec l'groupe de Draco, j'ai pensé que, comme pour moi, le Choixpeau avait hésité à t'mettre dans une aut' maison. »

Un haussement de sourcil commun se propagea sur le visage des Serpentard en entendant le « comme pour moi » du brun. Le Choixpeau aurait voulu le mettre ailleurs ? Où ? Ils ne purent le questionner vu que le Gryffondor était encore en train de parler de Blaise.

« Toi, t'étais l'silencieux. Comme une ombre dans l'groupe. Tu disais rien mais t'entendais et analysais tout. Et Draco… l'était mignon comme un ange sur son tabouret… mais quand il a ouvert la bouche, c'tait foutu.

— Son tabouret ? demanda Blaise en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

— Ouais, ché M'dame Guipure, c'tait l'premier sorcier d'mon âge que je rencontrais, j'étais content.

— Le premier sorcier de ton âge ? releva Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais et avant, tu as bien rencontré des sorciers, non ?

— Bah nan, j'étais chez les moldus, l'premier sorcier qu'j'ai vu, c'tait Hagrid ! Mais jamais avant, ma tante et mon oncle, y z'aiment pas les sorciers. Ils voulaient pas qu'j'vais à Poudlard. C'est Hagrid qu'est v'nu m'chercher. »

Un léger silence se fit alors que les sourcils se fronçaient. Harry, dans son état embrumé, se demanda ce qu'il avait dit pour que les autres, même Salazar, affichent un air si sombre et il essaya de repasser sa phrase mentalement sans y arriver.

« Z'auriez pas une Absindol ?

— Une… non, c'est pas très conseillé dans ton cas, Potter, t'es déjà trop ivre pour en rajouter.

— Mais… j'irai mieux après, j'pourrai encore jouer, hein ? J'me défile pas.

— Non, Harry ! intervint Blaise en le regardant bouder dans son coin.

— Tu as parlé du Choixpeau… il voulait te mettre ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor ? demanda Pansy en le regardant avec intérêt chercher quelque chose autour de lui.

— Ouais. Serpentard !

— De quoi ? s'exclamèrent lesdits Serpentard de la pièce, Salazar ayant déjà été prévenu par le Choixpeau ne réagit pas plus que ça, affichant un rictus amusé malgré tout.

— Bin oui, y voulait me mettre à Serpentard.

— Pou… Pourquoi tu n'y es pas, alors ? bégaya Draco en se penchant vers le brun.

— J'savais déjà que Tonton Voldy avait été un Serpentard… j't'ai rencontré et tu m'avais dit vouloir aller à Serpentard… j'voulais pas m'y retrouver aussi… j'tais un gosse influençable ! se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules sous leurs regards. Si j'avais appris que la maison fait pas l'sorcier, j'aurais réfléchi plus longuement et suivi l'petit cul bavant.

—Le… petit… » murmura le blond avant de se stopper en voyant le sourire gourmand de Potter qui le fixait franchement.

Harry s'étira un instant, faisant craquer son dos, craquement d'os qui résonna dans le silence qui s'était établi et il soupira en se frottant le front avant de regarder rapidement autour de lui après la recette miracle qu'il désirait. Il soupira de découragement et appela Kreattur qui apparut dans un « pouf » sonore dans la pièce avant de s'incliner à côté de lui pour le saluer dès son arrivée, amenant le regard des autres sur l'elfe de maison.

« Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur désire quelque chose ? demanda poliment l'elfe en ignorant dignement l'air plus qu'ivre de son maître et son regard qui n'arrivait pas à se poser réellement sur lui.

— R'mène un flacon d'Absindol, l'flacon vert, marmonna Harry.

— Le maître est sûr de ça ? Kreattur peut amener un plateau de gâteaux, ou un jus de citrouille avec de la tarte à la mélasse comme le maître l'aime.

—Non, juste un flacon, 'ci Kreattur ! » murmura le Gryffondor dès que l'elfe disparut pour aller chercher ce qu'il demandait.

Après un court moment, le petit elfe revint et tendit le flacon au brun en le regardant avec inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas que son maître soit aussi ivre, surtout pour prendre la « base d'absinthe » comme il l'appelait. Il perdait invariablement sa retenue ensuite. Kreattur se souviendrait toujours de ce matin où il était entré discrètement dans une chambre d'hôtel pour prévenir son maître que Messieurs Fred et George Weasley le demandaient et que l'elfe l'avait retrouvé besognant un jeune homme, un flacon de ce liquide sur le sol. Malgré la stupeur manifeste de son amant moldu qui essayait de parler entre ses gémissements et râles, son maître n'avait pu murmurer contre son cou qu'un « C'est pas grave, on continue » avant de poursuivre leurs affaires sous les yeux presque devenus aveugles de Kreattur qui avait aussitôt disparu de la pièce.

Pour le brun, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la base d'absinthe pour le dégriser et le faire redevenir à peu près sobre. Certes, il oubliait toujours combien il pouvait être direct et sans inhibition malgré les rapports de Kreattur, mais sans cette sensation de nausée et ce vocabulaire haché, il pourrait continuer son jeu avec les autres. Débouchant la fiole, il salua d'un mouvement du poignet les quatre sorciers qui le regardaient avec un peu d'affolement à le voir boire encore de l'alcool dans son état. Mais ils ne purent intervenir avant que Harry ne porte la fiole à sa bouche, avalant d'une gorgée le liquide glacé, puis il se tint le crâne en se plaignant un peu, la douleur dans ses tempes l'incendiant un instant avant de s'apaiser. Il put enfin se redresser et leur sourire comme si de rien n'était pour les trouver en train de le dévisager avec la bouche entrouverte et le regard figé.

« On continue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue un peu rauque en fixant Draco.

— Heum… t'es sûr que ça va, Potter ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton un peu inquiet.

— Humm… ronronna Harry. Ouais, bien mieux maintenant, mon chou, je suis tout à toi. »

Les yeux des personnes dans la pièce – et du tableau – s'arrondirent à un point affolant en le voyant se pencher vers le blond avec un sourire désormais chaud et séduisant, la main venant directement se poser sur la cuisse revêtue de noir. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'avait bu le brun, mais c'était quelque chose d'assez intéressant à voir pour les non-concernés. Draco déglutit en fixant la bouche souriante de Potter à portée de lèvres avant de poser son regard écarquillé sur la main qui longeait l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bout des doigts, se rapprochant de son entrejambe en le faisant frissonner avant qu'il ne la repousse avec un « hiiip ! » assez peu masculin.

« Euh… Tu as parlé… de monstre, dans le couloir tout à l'heure ! » intervint Blaise en secouant la tête pour se dégager de la stupeur provoquée par le comportement de Harry. « De quoi tu parlais ?

— De ma queue. »

La réponse brutale les fit taire et ils le fixèrent avec interrogation, l'amenant à sourire de façon amusée en se renversant dans le canapé, une main venant se plonger dans ses cheveux pour repousser les mèches de ses yeux et l'autre atterrissant doucement en haut de sa cuisse. Tous les regards se posèrent ensuite sur le bombement du pantalon du brun avant qu'un rougissement ne prenne toutes les personnes dans la pièce, même si chez Blaise, cela se remarquait moins. Les jeunes sorciers se dandinèrent un instant sur leur fauteuil, détournant le regard rapidement pour le plus grand nombre d'entre eux, sauf un blond dont les yeux semblaient s'être englués au niveau de l'entrejambe de Harry.

« De… souffla Draco. Mais… mais… mais… elle ne doit pas être si… moche.

— Pas moche mais grosse ! rectifia Harry en faisant une petite moue.

— G… grosse ? Comment grosse ? Dans le sens "légèrement plus grosse que la moyenne ou énorme" ? bégaya Théo, perdant son impassibilité.

— Enorme ! confirma le Gryffondor. Le guérisseur – qui, en passant, ne réussissait pas à retirer ses mains de ma bite – l'a mesurée et elle est effectivement "hors-norme".

— Combien ? demanda Malfoy, les yeux sur la surprise cachée de Potter.

— La norme est dans les quinze centimètres. On peut aller jusqu'à vingt sans que ce soit "hors-norme", le mien fait vingt-quatre centimètres en érection, répondit honnêtement Harry qui sourit largement en voyant le blond se mordre la lèvre inférieure en haletant.

— Mais… tu dois déchirer tes partenaires ! souffla Pansy, presque horrifiée par ce qui attendait – à ce qu'elle pouvait voir, avec impatience – Draco.

— Je me suis spécialisé dans les préliminaires. C'est courant que je sois obligé de me terminer à la main car mon partenaire a déjà joui deux ou trois fois pendant les préliminaires. C'est frustrant mais parfois, on tombe sur certains hommes qui aiment les grosses queues.

— T'en… as déjà… trouvé ? haleta Draco en essayant de se sortir de son envoûtement vis-à-vis du brun.

— Cet été, un moldu qui aimait la douleur. Plus j'y allais fort, plus il hurlait de plaisir… c'en était même effrayant, par contre, il voulait pas me laisser repartir. »

Les sorciers de sang-pur le fixaient avec un peu d'horreur et avant qu'un d'entre eux ne puisse parler, une sonnerie fit gémir Blaise qui regarda la porte avec ce qui semblait être une envie de meurtre. Il n'osait pas laisser Draco seul avec un Potter aussi assuré de rentrer dans son pantalon. Surtout avec le regard brillant de désir que le blond posait sur le pantalon du Gryffondor. Il n'aurait jamais cru Draco attiré par les grosses queues mais en repensant à tous les mecs que le blond s'était tapé sans pour autant se faire prendre, il devait avoir un standard plus élevé que la « normale ». Le jeune homme se leva en fixant Théo et Pansy avec insistance pour leur montrer qu'il désirait qu'ils restent là à surveiller Draco, surtout avec le rapprochement de Potter qui se léchait très lentement le bord de la lèvre supérieure en couvant des yeux le blond haletant. Il partit au pas de charge, suivant la magie qui lui indiquait la route et se précipita à la recherche du « fugueur » en espérant revenir au plus vite.

Dès que la porte se referma, les regards se reposèrent sur Harry qui soupira doucement en s'étirant, étendant son bras pour venir faire courir son index le long de la nuque du Serpentard qui frémit en se mordant la lèvre. Il fit craquer la sienne avant de remonter ses manches de chemise, dévoilant ses avant-bras hâlés. Le silence se poursuivit avant que la voix un peu hésitante de Pansy ne le coupe, la jeune femme étant restée bloquée sur la taille du sexe du brun.

« Mais… comment… tu… mais comment tu fais pour les faire jouir sans les pénétrer ?

— Avec du doigté et un bon coup de langue ! répondit franchement Harry. Mon record sur la durée pour amener mon partenaire à la jouissance est d'environ deux minutes.

— Deux minutes ? s'écria Malfoy. Mais… ce sont des éjaculateurs précoces ?

— Non, juste que j'ai le coup de main.

— Je ne te crois pas, Potter… » ricana Draco sous les yeux horrifiés de ses amis.

Le blond n'était pas en train de provoquer le Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Pansy déglutit en voyant le regard étréci du brun qui se tourna lentement vers Draco qui affichait un sourire narquois et regardait intensément son vis-à-vis. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre, le sourire railleur aux lèvres et ce qui semblait être une érection monumentale qui se formait peu à peu. Théo cacha d'une main les yeux de Pansy qui rougissait en balbutiant et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Heum… Draco ? Potter ?

— Tu me défies de te faire jouir en deux minutes, Malfoy ? murmura le brun d'une voix rauque en l'ignorant.

— Hey, on est encore là ! gémit Pansy en essayant de retirer la main de son petit ami de ses yeux.

— Tu n'y arriverais pas, même en essayant, ricana Draco.

— Oh Morgane ! se plaignit Théo en posant son front contre l'arrière de la tête de Pansy. Il est fou, ce mec est fou…

— Et il tient pas à… commença la jeune femme.

— Si je réussis, tu me donnes ton cul, mon chou ? Je n'arrêterai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas… »

Les deux Serpentard fermèrent dans un bel ensemble leurs yeux en grimaçant, espérant que le blond allait revenir à lui et refuser. C'est dans cette optique qu'ils les rouvrirent avant de regarder Draco… qui déglutit avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Le Serpentard blond ne comprit jamais qu'il avait incliné la tête pour accepter. Il n'entendit pas non plus le halètement horrifié de Pansy et la mise en garde rapide de Théo avant de se retrouver couché sur le dos, un brun déterminé sur le corps et une bouche ardente dévorant la sienne. Il avait longtemps fantasmé sur la bouche du « Sauveur », elle semblait si chaude et si railleuse lors de leurs affrontements verbaux quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi cette bouche un peu large et aux lèvres fines revenait ensuite dans ses fantasmes, Draco l'imaginant entourant son sexe, dévorant ses bourses avec avidité ou encore – il l'avouait – mangeant ses fesses et plus si affinité.

Un râle rauque lui échappa quand ladite bouche avide quitta la sienne pour marquer son cou de son passage. Il ressentit une secousse sur sa chemise avant que celle-ci ne se fasse déchirée dans la longueur. Ses yeux luisant d'un plaisir déjà un peu trop présent alors que rien n'avait été réellement entrepris se posèrent sur la tignasse noire qui le surplombait, descendait le long de son corps et mordait sa cuisse pour lui faire lever légèrement les jambes. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure en baissant la main pour la plonger dans les cheveux indomptables, ramenant l'attention et le regard de Harry sur son visage rougi alors que celui-ci sortait son érection dure à pleurer de son pantalon et caleçon maintenant glissés sous ses fesses.

Pansy et Théo n'osaient plus bouger, les yeux écarquillés en constatant que Potter les ignorait royalement pour se contenter d'engloutir le sexe de leur camarade avec un grognement animal. Ils avaient bien pensé quitter la pièce mais en voyant avec quelle passivité leur ami blond se laissait aller pour une fois, ils avaient été englués au fauteuil sans pouvoir faire un geste, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration coupée.

Le petit cri de Malfoy les alerta un instant, juste après qu'ils n'aient vu la main de Potter glisser sous le blond. Pansy essaya bien de chronométrer « l'affaire », mais franchement, qui pouvait compter le temps écoulé quand juste devant leurs yeux, leur ami qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'enfance perdait complètement les pédales – et son masque de froideur – pour hurler leur plaisir ? Cela devait faire une minute, voire moins que Potter était en « mission »… jamais Draco ne tiendrait beaucoup plus longtemps, cela se voyait et surtout… s'entendait.

Car Draco hurlait. Il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur après que Potter ait enfoncé deux doigts en lui. Une larme que le pincement et la douleur légère provoquèrent en lui s'écoulait le long de sa tempe mais il ne savait plus s'il devait se concentrer sur celle-ci ou le plaisir sauvage qui s'échappait de son sexe.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas seulement une large bouche, il possédait aussi une langue brûlante et une technique assez particulière. Il avait enfourné complètement l'érection du blond et la maintenait enfoui dans sa gorge, bougeant sa langue sous le sexe raide pour le caresser, déglutissant doucement pour que les muscles de sa gorge le masse. Ses doigts en lui s'étaient enfoncés profondément, recherchant un temps après quelque chose que Draco connaissait sans savoir quel effet cela aurait sur lui…

Pourtant, quand les doigts de Potter trouvèrent et effleurèrent sa prostate, le blond miaula. Il se doutait qu'il allait s'en vouloir à vie d'avoir laissé échappé un son indigne d'un Malfoy, mais que ses ancêtres soient cléments, ils n'étaient pas à sa place actuellement.

Un cri plus sonore et rauque lui échappa une seconde fois tandis qu'il se cambrait outrageusement sur le canapé noir de sa salle commune. Il ne voyait plus que ce regard vert, assombri par le désir et un peu luisant à cause de l'alcool ingurgité. Ces yeux qui le dévoraient alors que les doigts en lui ne bougeaient plus, fermement appuyés sur sa prostate, ondulant légèrement pour la frotter alors que sa gorge se contractait doucement. Draco sanglota une fois, crispa farouchement ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs et donna un seul coup de reins dans la bouche chaude autour de lui.

Ce fut le ronronnement de Potter, aussitôt émis après son avancée dans sa bouche, qui le fit jouir. La déglutition, le frottement, la chaleur et les vibrations eurent raison de lui et dans un gémissement sonore, Draco se crispa, renversant la tête en arrière tout en éjaculant dans la gorge disposée de Harry. Celui-ci fredonnait presque en avalant le liquide envahissant, sa langue venant caresser le sexe s'adoucissant, récoltant ce qui aurait pu se déposer sur lui. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre chaud du blond où il désirait ardemment enfouir quelque chose de plus audacieux et se releva, se passant un pouce sur la lèvre inférieure pour recueillir la salive qui aurait pu s'écouler avant de passer un léger coup de langue dessus.

Harry se rassit avec un rictus en voyant le blond allongé, haletant, le poignet droit sur ses yeux et le rouge aux joues. Il ne bougeait plus, le sexe encore découvert par le pantalon glissé sous ses fesses, les cheveux humides et les jambes tremblantes. Le brun se détourna de cette agréable vision et tomba sur un couple à la fois choqué et impressionné en train de les dévisager avec des yeux écarquillés. Son sourcil se leva alors qu'il attirait un verre de jus de citrouille trouvé sur la table basse.

« Un problème ? demanda-t-il en avalant une gorgée du liquide.

— … mais… mais… » balbutia Pansy, les yeux figés sur l'expression affamée sur le visage de Draco qui venait de retirer sa main pour regarder Potter.

Celui-ci, voyant la direction de son regard, se retourna vers Draco qui le dévorait des yeux et sourit en coin. Visiblement, le blond se préparait à remettre le couvert. Quoiqu'avec la taille de son sexe, Harry ne serait pas contre se faire prendre la première fois, il n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un d'aussi grand depuis Charlie. Il se pencha lentement pour se coucher sur le Serpentard qui écarta du mieux qu'il le pouvait les jambes pour qu'il puisse se placer entre elles et l'entoura farouchement de ses bras. Le brun posa ses coudes de part et d'autre du visage de Draco et s'inclina jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres douces des siennes.

« Dis-moi, Draco… c'est une belle queue que tu as… Tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?

— Q… quoi ? souffla le blond, les yeux fixés sur la bouche rougie du Gryffondor.

— Tu me prendrais ? Dur et profond… rapide même. Je veux que tu me baises. »

Les yeux soudainement écarquillés puis brûlants et le gonflement du sexe de Malfoy furent ses seules réponses avant que celui-ci ne le repousse rapidement. Draco le fit se lever avant de le tirer d'une main crispée sur sa chemise vers une niche cachée derrière la cheminée, ignorant royalement les yeux de Pansy et Théo posés sur lui, ni le regard un peu envieux de Salazar sur le blond.

Harry se fit presque aussitôt plaquer contre le mur et sa bouche fut possédée par une langue chaude et expérimentée, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir quand la pointe taquine vint caresser son palais et l'arrière de ses dents avant de s'enrouler une nouvelle fois à la sienne. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les joues du blond contre lui, caressant des pouces les coins de la bouche ardente qui le dévorait. Une plainte sourde lui échappa quand il sentit sa fermeture de pantalon se faire malmener et ouvrir avec brusquerie. Harry plaqua son bassin contre celui qui le collait au mur de pierre, sentant contre le bombement douloureux de son entrejambe, l'érection renouvelée de l'héritier Malfoy.

Ses dents se refermèrent doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Draco, sa langue venant presque aussitôt en caresser la pulpe avant qu'il ne la suçote, regardant les yeux du blond se fermer de plaisir. Un gémissement échappa à celui-ci alors qu'il plongeait la main dans le pantalon maintenant ouvert, resserrant ses doigts sur… Un râle plus prononcé résonna contre la bouche de Harry qui sourit d'un air satisfait quand il perçut le tremblement de la paume autour de lui. Il semblerait que le Serpentard soit plus qu'attiré par son anatomie.

Draco se recula lentement, baissant les yeux vers sa main remplie du sexe de Potter. Il émit une faible plainte en le voyant, si gros et grand, un peu bronzé contre la pâleur de sa main. Une douce toison noire l'entourait, amenant les doigts du blond à caresser davantage le sexe érigé. Sa langue revint frôler les lèvres du Gryffondor alors qu'il se remettait à haleter d'impatience. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait le plus… que le brun l'empale et le défonce sans merci avec son énorme engin ou de pénétrer le corps fin et pourtant musclé de l'attrapeur.

« Je ne sais pas combien… de temps je pourrai tenir sans exploser ! prévint Draco en déglutissant, baissant lentement le pantalon noir pour glisser une main vers les fesses veloutées de Harry.

— Alors prends-moi, mon chou. Tu dois connaître les sorts de préparation, non ? »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, se souvenant péniblement de ces incantations de nettoyage, de préparation et d'étirement qu'il utilisait pourtant peu, préférant le faire manuellement d'habitude. Mais là…. Il allait mourir s'il ne le prenait pas.

D'un mouvement de main, il retourna face contre pierre Harry qui cambra indécemment les reins, présentant ses fesses en le regardant par-dessus son épaule avec un rictus aux lèvres. Les mains du blond écartèrent le fessier hâlé, découvrant un petit point qui l'intéressait fortement et, une fois sa baguette récupérée dans sa manche, il jeta les sorts nécessaires, observant les petites lueurs blanches, roses et bleutées luire autour de l'intimité du brun. Se mordant la lèvre et ignorant les voix un peu choquées qui s'élevaient derrière lui – Pansy et Théo devaient voir son dos et ses fesses mais il s'en fichait comme de son premier gallion –, il plongea dans le corps disposé de Potter tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Un râle lui échappa presque aussitôt. Harry contractait son passage pour lui faire forcer son avancée. La main droite de Draco avait fait le tour du corps du Gryffondor pour revenir flatter la monumentale érection de celui-ci. Le blond se plaqua au dos chaud de Harry, posant son front un instant contre une épaule musclée avant de commencer à chalouper lentement contre son corps. Il sentit le brun se pencher, appuyant son avant-bras droit contre le mur de pierre pour se soutenir et sa main gauche vint se crisper sur une de ses fesses, le collant encore plus à lui pour l'enfouir profondément dans ses chairs.

Harry sentait tout de Draco. Il sentait son odeur envoûtante – parfum de luxe mélangé à son excitation –, entendait sa respiration haletante contre son oreille, il percevait ses petits tremblements contre son corps et ses mains qui se crispaient – une sur sa verge qu'elle branlait lentement, l'autre sur son épaule droite pour l'aider à le prendre plus durement. Il sentait aussi que Malfoy ne tiendrait pas longtemps cette cadence lente. Et lui voulait qu'il le baise. Que le « Prince de glace » perde son calme, qu'il devienne un homme de chair et de feu, que ce feu s'écoule entre ses reins avant que Harry n'en fasse son jouet disposé.

C'est pour cela qu'il tourna la tête, effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille de Draco, qui s'était moulé à lui, avant que sa langue ne vienne en redessiner le pourtour. Ses halètements rauques et ses dents terminèrent d'affoler le Serpentard qui commença à le masturber plus rapidement, en rythme avec ses coups de reins farouches. Puis… Harry parla. Il savait qu'il pouvait être vocal lorsqu'il était excité, et le fait d'avoir enfin son fantasme dans son corps n'aidait pas à le calmer.

« Oh Draco ! chuchota-t-il, la voix rauque et haletante. T'es tellement excitant, putain… je pourrais jouir rien qu'en te regardant (3). Draco… regarde-moi… »

Le blond leva les yeux et les plongea dans l'émeraude assombrie de Potter, gémissant profondément en le voyant le dévorer des yeux sous ses mèches noires. Harry réussissait parfaitement à être un receveur et pourtant dominer leur rythme. Il se pencha davantage sur lui, lâchant son épaule pour venir prendre le menton volontaire du brun pour l'attirer contre sa bouche. Leurs langues sortirent pour se mêler l'une à l'autre en une danse langoureuse avant de se quitter une nouvelle fois. Les deux garçons ne se reculèrent pourtant pas, frôlant leurs lèvres à chaque coup de reins devenu rageur du blond.

« Si tu savais combien de fois… j'ai rêvé de te baiser ou que tu me baises, Draco ! gémit doucement Harry en fermant les yeux après un heurt sur sa prostate. Combien de fois je t'ai imaginé me claquant contre un mur… me baisant avec rage jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à en marcher droit… ou que je te cloue au lit et te regarde en pleurer de plaisir… tes longues jambes enroulées autour de moi pour pas… que je sorte de ton petit cul.

— Oh putain… Potter…

— Appelle-moi par mon prénom ! » murmura-t-il en frôlant de sa langue la bouche entrouverte et humide du blond. « Appelle-moi Harry.

— Ha… Harry ! » râla son partenaire en crispant sa main sur son érection, la branlant maintenant avec vigueur en rythme avec celui, infernal, de ses hanches. « Harry…

— Oui… oui, c'est ça ! geignit le brun en renversant la tête en arrière.

— Harry… je peux plus… me retenir… je vais…

— Ne te retiens pas ! chuchota le brun. Donne-moi tout ce que tu as. »

Un cri rauque et animal échappa à Draco alors qu'il plaquait contre lui les hanches de Harry, sa main délaissant l'érection douloureuse du brun pour venir se resserrer sur sa taille. Il s'enfouit une dernière fois profondément dans le corps chaud et accueillant du Gryffondor et éjacula en râlant. Son visage se crispa, les yeux fermés et une expression presque douloureuse sur les traits. Il sentit parfaitement Harry lui lécher les lèvres et même s'il aurait voulu répondre à son baiser, il était trop concentré sur sa jouissance pour espérer faire fonctionner sa bouche. Il savait aussi que le brun n'avait pas joui. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir mais avait préféré lui faire perdre pied que de prendre le sien.

Draco se recula doucement, sortant sa verge du corps du brun et le regarda sourire en se retournant, collant son dos et ses hanches moites contre la fraîcheur de la pierre. Le Serpentard se pencha presque aussitôt, prenant les lèvres offertes et souriantes avec les siennes, leurs halètements se mêlant encore une fois. Il percevait contre son ventre l'érection dure comme la pierre de Potter et il ondula légèrement du bassin pour la frotter entre leurs deux corps. Un râle échappa au Gryffondor, râle qui le fit sourire avant que le brun ne le repousse avec un regard impérieux.

« Ton lit, Draco… je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que t'en puisses plus, dans ton lit.

— Suis-moi. »

Malgré ce « suis-moi », Draco attrapa la main du brun et sans pour autant se nettoyer, remontant seulement son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses hanches, il le tira jusqu'à sa chambre où il claqua la porte derrière eux, ignorant royalement les rougeurs de ses amis ou la porte d'entrée de la salle commune qui s'ouvrait sur un Blaise haletant et une Hermione stupéfaite en découvrant l'état plus qu'échevelé de son ami.

Aussitôt enfermé, Harry claqua des doigts en chuchotant un sortilège pour les déshabiller tous les deux avant de pousser le blond sur le lit. S'agenouillant entre ses jambes, sous le regard écarquillé de Draco, il sourit et sortit la langue pour la passer entre les fesses du blond en chuchotant à son tour les sortilèges de préparation. Il n'oublia pas de répéter une seconde fois le sortilège d'étirement afin que Draco n'ait pas mal lors de sa venue et remonta ensuite le long de son corps en passant sa langue dans tous les coins qui l'intéressaient. Les mordillements et léchouilles du brun firent se dandiner le blond qui recommençait à avoir une érection et quand le brun prit sa bouche, ce fut pour étouffer le cri de surprise que le Serpentard laissa échapper lorsqu'il le pénétra simultanément.

Cris qu'il réitéra tout le temps que le brun fut en lui… pendant un moment donc…

Dans la salle commune, Pansy – les joues rouge pivoine – était collé contre le torse de Théo alors qu'elle frottait son visage contre sa chemise comme pour oublier la scène précédente, son petit ami regardait le plafond en écoutant d'une oreille les hurlements – de plaisir, il l'espérait – de Draco en songeant à renseigner le blond au sujet des sorts de silence. Hermione restait bouche bée en entendant le vacarme provoqué par le duo d'exhibitionnistes – d'après les rapports de Pansy et Théo – et Blaise… fermait les yeux en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas retourner voir Snape pour une autre potion… une antidouleur pour Draco.

Et puis… vint le silence… profond et inquiétant. Jusqu'à ce que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre… jusqu'à ce que Draco ne boitille jusqu'à eux avec un large sourire satisfait, se tenant au mur avec férocité, les jambes tremblantes et recouvertes de marques rouges formant des traces de doigts… visibles vu que le blond n'avait réussi qu'à enfiler un boxer sur son corps après que Potter ne se soit endormi.

« Alors… ça s'est passé comment ? s'exclama Théodore avec un enthousiasme feint en le fixant.

— Le pied… il est à moi et à personne d'autre maintenant… Par contre… Blaise, pitié…

— J'ai pigé ! » soupira le noir en repartant.

Décidément… Snape allait le voir souvent ces temps-ci… jusqu'à ce que Draco pense à ces potions antidouleurs avant de coucher avec Harry… dans un moment donc.

* * *

**Méfait accompli !**

* * *

1. Rendons à César ce qui est à César, cette phrase douce et poétique n'est pas de moi, mais de Meru… :D

2. « Verge à son cul », un petit remix made in Hagane du « Chaussure à son pied »… je sais… chut.

3. Allez… ceux qui me connaissent devraient retrouver d'où c'est tiré :P

**Draco** : Ça me va ce coup-ci…

**Harry** : Oh putain, non ! Remboursé là ! J'ai eu que dalle, moi !

**Hagane** : … Non, mais tu ne vas pas te plaindre ? Tu l'as eu ton blond, non ?

**Harry** : Mais… et ma scène de cul ? Tu m'as fait avec un gros engin, c'est bien pour une raison !

**Draco** : Je répète… ça me va…

**Harry** : La ferme Malfoy !

**Hagane** : Mais arrête de râler, bon sang ! Je préfère terminer comme ça, t'as été dominant pendant la fellation, il l'a été pour te bourrer le cul, tu l'as pris ensuite, c'est bon, c'est complet là !

**Harry** : … t'es vulgaire…

**Hagane** : Et je t'emmerde…

**Draco** : Dis… je suis loin de me plaindre mais… tu vas ficker quoi ensuite ?

**Hagane** : Naruto, sûrement !... D'ailleurs, ils sont où ?

**Naruto** : Ah… parce que tu te souviens de nous ? Entre les Kuon, les Nanao et autres Harry et Draco, tu te souviens _ENFIN_ de nous ?

**Hagane** : Non mais il ne va pas me râler dessus le uke !

**Naruto** : Quoi ?

**Sasuke avec un rictus** : Bin, calcule, ils sont début juillet… c'est Tentation ensuite mon petit uke.

**Hagane** : Je serais toi… je ne rigolerais pas, je resterais NaruSasukienne.

**Harry** : Tch', à se demander…

**Hagane** : Mais tu vas arrêter de me chercher toi ?

**Harry** : Pfff… favoritisme Malfoyien…

**Draco** **avec un sourire hautain** : Cela me va aussi…


End file.
